


Declaration

by sffan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-02
Updated: 2003-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finally makes a move - fun on the pool table ensues. A declaration is made and confirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

## Declaration

by sf fan

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just really wanted to play with them. Feedback: Yes, please  
Archive: Here, there, everywhere, no permission required Spoilers: Mild, for pretty much everything so far - except for last ep - Lionel is still at the mansion. I rarely work stuff that happens in eps into my fic, so I suppose, in some ways, this is AU This is my first Smallville fic, so if I get the "voices" wrong, don't be too harsh. Btw - I don't have any of the eps on tape, and my memory for sets sucks, so I may get those details wrong too - apologies. One last note: I'm not entirely clear on which categories this fits into, so I hope that I didn't misrepresent it in anyway. 

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Clark says cautiously, tossing the heavy bales of hay out of the back of the pickup like they were made of feathers. He's been plagued by this particular question for months, and has finally found the courage to do something about it. 

"Sure, son," Jonathan Kent replies looking up at his son, "You know you can talk to me about anything." 

Taking a deep breath and turning his wide, earnest green eyes to his father Clark inquires, "How do you know you're in love?" 

A bit shocked by the nature of the question, Jonathan stalls for time by saying, "Well, Clark, that's a bit of a tough one." He pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "In my experience, you think about the other person all the time and their happiness becomes more important than your own. You feel good whenever you're around them and they make you want to be a better person." 

"So it's like that with you and Mom?" Clark asks, frowning a bit as he absorbs his father's answer, trying to put it into context. 

Jonathan smiles softly, thinking about the woman he loves more and more with each passing year, "Yes, Clark." 

"Cool." Clark smiles widely, flashing his thousand-watt smile. 

Jonathan smiles back, "Cool indeed." After a pause, his curiosity getting the better of him, Jonathan inquires, "Why did you want to know what it was like to be in love? 

Clark flushes a bit and then says, "Uh, no reason. Just curious." He goes back to work. "You know, Dad, I can finish up here if you'd like. I'm almost done." 

"Sure Clark," Jonathan says and heads towards the farmhouse. 

* * *

_I'm in love._ Clark thinks as he watches his father enter the house. _I'm in love with Lex Luthor._ Just thinking the words to himself gives him a thrill deep inside. With a silly grin plastered to his beautiful face, Clark superspeeds his way through the rest of his chores so that he'll have plenty of time to clean up for his weekly pool game with Lex later that afternoon. 

* * *

Entering the kitchen and spotting Martha at the counter getting a cup of coffee before she heads off to the Luthor castle, Jonathan walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her, pulls her back against his chest and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I love you," he says. 

"I love you too, Jonathan," Martha says and turns her head so she can look at her husband. "What's brought all this on? Not that I'm complaining." 

"Just had a talk with Clark about what being in love felt like." Jonathan says, "I wonder who the lucky girl is - Lana or Chloe?" 

Martha Kent, always more observant than her somewhat naive husband, decides on the spot that she needs to have a little chat with Lex Luthor. 

"Hmm. Don't you think Clark is a little young to be talking about falling in love?" Martha says. 

"I don't know, Martha. How old were you when you first thought you were in love?" 

"Point taken, but I wouldn't call it love now, dear. More of a crush, really." 

Sensing her concern, but not the true cause, Jonathan tries to soothe his wife. "Don't worry, Martha," he says, "Clark has a good head on his shoulders, he's not about to do anything foolish." 

"I hope not." Martha says quietly. "Oh dear! Look at the time. I better get going or Lionel's going to have a fit." Feeling her husband stiffen, she says, "Jonathan, we've gone over this, we need the money." 

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to LIKE it," Jonathan says sulkily. 

Giving her husband a quick kiss on the lips, Martha grabs her briefcase and leaves the house. 

* * *

"Lex, can I have a word with you?" Martha asks, poking her head inside Lex's office. 

"Sure, Mrs. Kent. Come on in," Lex says, shutting the screen to his laptop. She crosses the large room quickly. 

"Lex, how many times do I have to ask you? Call me Martha," she says, shaking her head as she sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Lex smiles, "All right, Martha, then." He relaxes back into his chair, waiting. 

Martha fidgets a little before saying, "Well, Lex, there's really no delicate way to put this, so I'm just going to come right out and ask." She pauses briefly and looks Lex right in the eye. "Is there anything going on between you and Clark?" 

It takes everything he's ever learned from dealing with his father to stop Lex from reacting to this question with anything more than feigned confusion. 

"What do you mean, Martha?" 

"Lex, don't play coy with me. You know very well what I'm talking about," Martha says sternly. "And as his mother, I think I have the right to know the nature of your relationship with my son." 

Lex sits straight up in the chair. "We're friends, Martha. That's all," Lex says sincerely, glad that sincerity was one of the first things that he had learned to fake. Although it was technically true, all he'd done was flirt a little with the mostly oblivious Clark, the last thing he needed was for Martha Kent to see any sign of the true desire he felt for her son reflected in his expression. 

Martha looks at him hard, some doubt in her eyes. "I would consider it a personal favour if it stayed that way, Lex." 

"Martha, I assure you, there's nothing for you to worry about." 

Something about Lex's expression is nagging at Martha. It's too calm, too flat, and far too similar to the 'mask' he wears when he speaks to his father. "Lex, promise me." 

"Martha, this is getting ridiculous," Lex says, a bit huffily. "I promise, there's nothing for you to worry about. We are just friends. Now, is there anything else? Because I have work to do and I'm sure you do too. I don't want my father coming in here and accusing me of trying to steal his favourite employee." 

"No, that's it," Martha says, getting up. "Thanks, Lex." She leaves his office. 

Lex slumps deep into his chair. "Fuck," he mumbles. All he can hope at this point is that Clark hasn't noticed his interest. He values Clark's friendship and doesn't want to lose it over his inability to control his libido. _Shit._ Lex thinks as he rubs his hand over his head. _I need a drink_. 

* * *

Clark watches Lex line up a shot. He loves to watch Lex play pool. His movements are so precise, so graceful, and so expert. Sometimes, Clark deliberately messes up a shot, just so that he can stand back and watch Lex. He is currently bending over the table - his narrow-cut black pants pulling tight across his perfect bottom. Clark suppresses the urge to reach out and touch it. 

Hearing a strange sighing sound behind him, Lex turns to look at Clark. "Clark are you OK?" He asks with some concern. Clark's face is flushed and his soft, full lips are slightly open. Lex tries not to imagine those lips on him and fails, miserably, as usual, and his heart begins to race under Clark's intense gaze. He opens his mouth to say something, to break the moment, but doesn't get the chance. 

In a blink, Clark is on Lex and the luscious lips that he has dreamed about for over a year are on his. Clark's kiss is tentative at first, but when Lex returns it, he cups Lex's head in his hands and intensifies the kiss. Moaning, Lex wraps one arm around Clark, pulling him closer. He moves his other hand up to tangle in Clark's thick dark hair. Lex teases Clark's lips with his tongue until the younger man's mouth opens. Lex darts his tongue into Clark's mouth, making Clark shudder and groan. As their tongues meet and begin to slide over and around each other, Clark's arms tighten around Lex's body. Before he knows it, he's flat on his back on the pool table with Clark looming over him. Clark's face is flushed and his sea green eyes are luminous with desire. Clark lies down halfway on top of Lex and recaptures his mouth, sucking lightly at the scar on his upper lip. Lex gasps - the scar is especially sensitive to stimulation. Clark runs one finger quickly down the seam of Lex's expensive lavender shirt and buttons fly everywhere. Lex has just enough time to think, _Oh shit. My tailor's going to kill me_ before Clark's mouth and hands start travelling all over his chest and abdomen. When Clark's lips brush a nipple Lex's back arches up off the table. Clark teases the nub of flesh to a sharp point with his tongue and starts to suck - white-hot flares of fire flash through Lex's body, down to his dick. He's never gotten so hard so fast. Lex loses all capacity for rational thought and he writhes under Clark's ministrations. Clark's cock is a hot, steel rod against Lex's thigh. Moaning, Clark begins to rub himself against Lex's leg. Clark trails hot, moist kisses up Lex's chest and neck, across his jaw to his mouth. Their kisses are wet and messy, and are becoming more frantic. When Clark's hand brushes against his throbbing erection, the spell is broken as Lex realizes what is about to happen. 

Gasping for air, Lex says, "Clark, wait. Stop." Clark continues running his large, warm hands all over Lex's body as he tries to recapture Lex's lips. "Clark," Lex says more firmly. "I said stop." 

Suddenly insecure, Clark bolts up from the table. Wide, innocent eyes, filled with worry, look down at Lex, "Did I do something wrong?" 

Sitting up, Lex says incredulously, "Jesus, Clark. You practically have me coming in my pants like a teenager, from kissing, and you ask if you've done something wrong?!" Clark moves towards him again a big grin on his face. 

"But," Lex says, holding up a warning hand, "I should never have let this happen in the first place." 

"Why not?" Clark asks, hurt growing in his eyes. 

"How about you're still a minor? I could go to jail for a very long time for what we were about to do. Not to mention, I'd really rather not have your father in here chasing me with a shotgun or a gelding knife. And I promised your mother." 

"WHAT?" Clark exclaims, eyes widening in shock. 

"Not more than three hours ago, I promised your mother that we were just friends and that nothing was going on between us. I really want to keep that promise, Clark. It's bad enough your father hates me, I don't want to give your mother a reason to. How was I supposed to know you'd make my dreams come true and jump me?" 

Clark grins, "Make your dreams come true? You dream about me?" 

Lex actually feels himself blushing. He didn't think he still could anymore. "Yes, Clark, I dream about you." 

Grinning even wider, Clark turns a startling shade of red and says, "I dream about you too, Lex -all the time." Clark makes a decision and he moves towards Lex. He reaches out and brushes light fingers across Lex's cheek. "I love you." 

Warmth pools inside Lex at the words, even though he knows they can't possibly be true. 

"Clark, that's ridiculous. You're sixteen, it's the hormones talking." 

"Lex, don't tell me what I feel and don't treat me like a child - you never have before," Clark says heatedly. "I love you. I think about you all the time, I'm happiest when I'm with you, I want to make you happy - according to my dad, that's love." 

"You talked to your FATHER about this?" Lex asks, shocked. 

"Calm down, Lex," Clark laughs, making placating gestures with his hands. "I just asked him how someone knew when they were in love. And according to everything he told me, I'm in love - with you." Clark grins again. The grin fades, he looks down at the floor, and begins to fidget. He says softly, "I know that you don't feel the same way, but I was hoping that we could...I don't know...I just want to be with you, Lex, I..." Clark finally looks up again and the expression of longing in Clark's eyes proves to be Lex's undoing. 

Lex calls himself every kind of fool for what he's about to say. He knows it's wrong, wrong in so many ways, but he can't stop himself. "Clark, what makes you think I don't love you too?" Lex says softly. Clark's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, Lex," he says, and he leans down to kiss Lex gently. Lex allows the kiss, but breaks it before Clark can intensify it. 

"But we still have a problem - you're still 16 and I still made that promise to your mother. We're going to have to go slow and easy with this, Clark." Lex can't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He's never delayed gratification in his life. 

"Would a hug be out of the question?" Clark asks with a smile holding his arms out. 

Lex returns the smile and says, "I think I can manage that." He hops down off the pool table into Clark's embrace. Lex wraps his arms around Clark's waist and rests his head against his broad chest. He sighs contentedly against the warm flannel shirt. Clark's soft lips brush his scalp and a warm hand floats down his back to his ass. 

"Clark..." Lex says warningly. 

He feels Clark's lips smile against his head. "Sorry, Lex," Clark says, not sorry at all - Lex's ass feels as good as he thought it would. "Couldn't resist, I've been wanting to fondle your ass for a long time." After a light squeeze, Clark moves his hand back up to the small of Lex's back. 

And that's when Martha Kent walks in. 

"Clark!" She gasps. Hearing Martha's voice, Lex tries to pull out of Clark's embrace, but finds that no matter how hard he tries, he can't. 

Assessing the situation quickly - seeing Lex's open shirt and connecting it to the spray of buttons on the floor - Martha realizes that she may have had her little chat with the wrong person. End. 


End file.
